Romance by Dusk
by xxxAppleTwilightxxx
Summary: This takes place before Twilight with a Forks girl named Dany who finds out the Cuellen's secret and finds out she's a vampire! Can't really explain you have to read for yourself and find out! Read and review, NO FLAMES. .


Okay so this story takes place before Twilight and before Bella comes to Forks. It's about a girl named Dany who moves to Forks. She is also a witch and she's mine so don't steal her thanks! TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND NOT ME. Please review, thanks!

"We are going to kill you..." a chourus of malicous voices spoke under breath, their hung heads under cloaks of darkness.A devilish wind rustled as the twelve foot figures swept like panthers through the dusk-lit vallery. I could hear their rapid, light footsteps sprinting across rooftops, and the petrifying silence as they jumped over the gaps between houses. I knew what they lusted, and I wouldn't let them have it. They were greed. They were evil. They were vampires. "...Dany."

But why me, 14-year-old Dany Moonstone, a girl with no real meaning as far as she knew it? Why me, a little known girl, sitting in a corner in her room, dreaming her life away? Why would a pack of vampires want me, of all people?

I didn't even believe in vampires. Not until today, anyway. I had heard of human vampires, who pretended to be the real thing. But Dracula, Anne Rice, Buffy: all of it was fiction...pure fiction...I knew that, and I wasn't even interested in that sort of stuff...

But human vampires can't jump houses so far apart, and they sure can't run as fast and swift to gain that air. Human vampires don't go on chases, threatening to drain the blood of a seemingly random girl, and impossibly toss aside any obstructions in the way. They were inhuman.

I looked back, eyeing their figures hauntingly raising in the air. I felt a subconcious pain in my neck. What if they actually got me?

There was my house. Like a beacon of light, the reflection of moonlight against the windows called me. I felt adreneline in my veins. I had to get there...I was so close..I felt the porch steps briefly against my feet, my hand snatched the doorknob, and turned it as fast as I could. The door slammed open. I tripped on the rail and soared onto the floor, then closed the door with my foot.

Forks, Washington was a strange, inconsequential place on the Peninsula of the Washington state. It was covered in a constant cloud of grey rain. The vampires could not find me inside and this much I knew, so I locked the doors and sighed. I remembered what they had said about me as I heard them running behind me:

"Her smell..." One of them said. "Her blood; it smells like roses."

I smelled my hair, thinking maybe my perfume or shampoo smelled like the flower. But no - nothing, just cotton and normal soap. I didn't even _own _any rose-smelling stuff. So, I went inside to the bathroom and started to wash my hands, feeling like I could wash the smell off from me with torrents of bubbles, soap and warm water. No, nothing could clean it away.

I look at the pale girl in the mirror: heart-shaped face with full dark lips curled at the corners and rows of bright pearly teeth, pallid, ghostly white skin the color of chalk, deep-looking emerald green eyes and wavy black hair framing my elegant face in a classical fashion. I reminded myself of a goddess in an ancient Reinessance painting. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwhich with mayonaise, then went to my bedroom to write in my diary.

_Dear diary, _I wrote.

_There is a beautiful boy in my class named Edward Cullen. He is always looking at me like he wants to kill me and it creeps me out, but he's gorgeous and his skin is clear as onionskin and I feel that I can gaze right through him. Sometimes I like Jasper, his brother because hem akes me feel good around him, and Emmett, becauseh he's big and strong and the school's quarter back. And Alice is so pretty, I want to be just like her: her hair is raven-black and she has eyes golden like the sunshine, and her smile makes me so happy. *sigh* Of course, none of them will ever look at me. Goodnight diarry!_

And so I went to sleep.

The next day as I walked to the dismal Fork's high school, I bumped into Jacob on his motorbike. He smiled at me with his big brown eyes and tawny Indian skin. The smoke from his motor engine clouded the air and I coughed, but I didn't mind. His dark arms rippled as he pulled the bike to the side like a panther, and said, "Wanna ride?"

"no thanks." I said.

"Come on." he said. I sighed and agreed. I jumped onto the bike and we went to the high school.

The students gathered with tehir mindless thoughts in the school yard, thinking only about sex and boys and clothes. They were so shallow. I went to class and sat down in Mr. Banter's room, played with the owl in the back and waited for -

Edward Cullen.

He came in and sat down next to me, and made a scrunched up face, though he was still as beautiful as I ever remembered him. His hair flowed in the cool spring air like liquid bronze shining and flittered, and his eyes shone at me in a dark red color, and I was worried, because red eyes mean that he has drank human blood. But he smiled and said, "Good morning to you, my lady Dani."

"M-Moring." I stuttered longingly. Edward smiled.

"My lady, what dost disturbest thee?" he questioned of me.

"well," I retorted with a tone of civility. "You know what it's like when you like somebody and they don't like you back?" I questioned.

"Of course, my lady: we all know the sensation of lusting and longing for that which you cannot...taste." Edward added the last part as he licked his chomps and the glistening fangs. "You smell like roses."

"You smell good too." I spoke to him shyly, hiding my blushing cheeks. He touched my hair and brought me into a deep, warm smooch. "You are the finest kisser I have ever kissed my darling," he whispered into my ear tantalizingly.

"You are so titilating," he hissed.

"And you are so beautiful." I said. "Your hair is like liquid topez."

"I know," Edward said, when Alice came and plopped herself onto the desk.

"Come on you guys, class is starting! Don't be gross." she winked at me.

We started studying microbes for biology and when class was over, we went into the cafeteria. I sat by myself and watched the Cullens sit at their table, touching their food with unaware forks and spoons but not eating it. Alice was wearing a powdery-blue dress and holding a teddy bear, and she reminded me of a gothic lolita Alice, which made me twitter in laughter. Her hair fluttered in the vent wind and I watched her dancing across the floor and into Jasper's arms. Jasper looked more palpable than usual today, with his golden hair warm and soft to the touch. but Edward was gone. Where was he? I turned around and -

There he was, glancing down at me.

"Were you with that Indian today?" he questioned me sullily.

"no," I lied to him. "Why do you care?"

"He is dangerous, Bella," he said. "You can't hang out with him. I'll kill him if I see you with him again."

"Sorry." I said, and continued to eat. He went and sat with the Cullens. I got up and put away my food, just as Mike walked by, and stuck my tongue out at him. As I started to walk outside, Emmett walks out to me and stops beside me, pushing his big, muscular arm against the door frame, trapping me from going outside. He smiled at me with his dark handsome eyes and tufts of black hair and model-like build.

"You can't do that," he exorted.

"And why not?" I demanded as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Because the sun is out."

So?

"People like you and me can't go outside."

"People like who?" I questioned because I still couldn't understand.

"Because you're a vampire, Dany."

I gasped.

That's the end of chapter 1 for now~! If you want to find out what happens, please leave reviews. I only need 5 comments before I put up the next chapter. thanks for reading, and no flames, please! THANK YOU.


End file.
